


Valentines Day

by miya_april



Series: Holiday Specials [2]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, and because i love jimin and kook so much, for now it's just the boys and reader, for smut's sake, holiday sex, i don't know if i'll ever do a jikook thing, just to keep it smooth, yeah i'll probably just keep this going with holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_april/pseuds/miya_april
Summary: A romantic (wink wink) night with Jimin and Jungkook





	

**Author's Note:**

> so of course i originally planned to post this ON valentines day. But i got extremely sick. then life happened. then i wanted to finish my Nothing More Nothing Less series (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8214445/chapters/18825505). SO now i had time to finally go back and finish this lol i'm so sorry it's late BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! wink wink
> 
> ENJOY!

“Seriously hyung, roses? Chocolates?”

 

Jimin pouted in a way that only he could get away with, “What? Roses and chocolates is a traditional gift!”

 

“It’s so basic hyung. It’s a bad idea.”

 

The elder just shook his head, “You’re a kid, what do you know?”

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Besides, I’ve been with Y/N for a long time now. I know she’d like it.”

 

Any and all dispute Jungkook was going to put up disappeared at the sound of your name. Because ever since that night (and several nights after that), he’s seen you in a completely different way. And it’s not something he feels like is good. Because you are still Jimin’s. And he was just in the right place at the right time.

 

Jungkook was just a bystander.

 

The youngest pressed his lips together hard and walked away without so much as looking at his hyung. Leaving Jimin a little bit more than confused and a little worried. 

 

It wasn’t a secret that Jungkook tended to keep things to himself until they boiled over. So whenever he started acting like this, Jimin was always the first to help out his maknae. It was just natural for him. 

 

But before he could entertain the idea of going to help Jungkook, Hoseok was coming back into the room making a lot of noise. 

 

Practice was about to start again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Not everyone came back to the dorm. But all that mattered to Jimin was that Jungkook came home. It meant that he’d have time to seek him out and try and figure out what’s wrong with him. Because even if Jungkook had a good poker face, he wasn’t perfect. He was making mistakes during practice, getting frustrated, and concentrated so hard he was sweating more than usual. And that was saying something.

 

Jimin waited till Jungkook was done with his shower, drank his glass of milk, and inside his room. 

 

He knocked lightly and slowly opened the door at the same time, “Jungkookie?”

 

The youngest looked up from his phone, lying down on his bed, his right leg hanging over the side, “Hyung?”

 

The blonde closed the door and tiredly took a spot on the edge of the bed, “Whatcha doing?”

 

“Just on my phone…”

 

“Cool…”

 

“Yeah.

 

“Practice was hard.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“.......”

 

“Jungkook, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

 

The youngest turned off his phone and let it plop on his chest, sighing into the silence, “Nothing’s wrong hyung. I can handle it.”

 

“But saying you can handle something means there’s something there that you’re dealing with.” Jimin turned his head and could barely see the maknae’s face, “Talk to me. I’m here.”

 

He just rolled to his side, facing the wall and putting his back to his concerned hyung, “I can’t tell you… because… you’ll be mad. I don’t- ….I like what we have now.”

 

“What? Jungkook, you- aish….” He used his strength to pull the younger to face him, making the brunette whine and complain. “You hush! I’m trying to talk to you and you so rudely turn away from me and I can barely hear you, so just deal.”

 

Jimin sat at the end of the bed, forcing Jungkook to stay facing him, his hold on the maknae strong. Jungkook knew better than to fight his hyung when he was using his strength like this; he didn’t have much of a choice. And now that the source of the problem was next to him, he couldn’t escape. 

 

Well…. He could if he really wanted too - seeing as he was definitely stronger than his hyung- but Jimin could be stubborn when he wanted to be. So that probably wouldn’t be any good. 

 

He just settled on looking away from his hyung, “I really don’t wanna talk about this.”

 

“I can’t force you, but if you keep letting it distract you in practice then get your shit together kid.” He looked at Jungkook, hoping he was going to reply, but got no response. A little frustrated, Jimin scratched the back of his neck before standing up. “How the hell-”

 

“I think I like Y/N!”

 

Jimin stopped at the door, hand on the knob, “........”

 

Jungkook covered his face with his arm, eyes squeezed shut, heart pounding and nervous for the yelling to start. For the threats to stay away from Y/N, or to get ridiculed for his feelings. He was so scared.

 

“Hyung… that night… when we were all, um, yeah- I just- Ever since that time and the times after- I keep thinking about her and… hyung I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t feel this way about her, but I do. I really like her. And I know she’s your girlfriend and she loves you so much and I’m not even a thought to her and-”

 

“Jungkook-ah.”

 

The maknae stopped babbling out of nervousness and held his breath. 

 

Jimin turned around and looked in Jungkook’s direction, even though all he could really see was his tense legs, “First of all, quit talking like one of those auctioneer guys, I can’t understand you when you do that. Second, how long have you felt this way?”

 

“I’m not sure, it just started happening. Whenever she came to visit, I just… I couldn’t look away from her at some point.”

 

“When you think about her, what’s going through your mind?”

 

Jungkook was a little confused. Why did that matter? But not wanting to make matters worse, he was honest. “I wonder what she’s doing. If she’s eaten. What she ate. Or maybe if she’ll come over to visit. Even if it’s not to see me, it’s ok because I’ll get to see her. …...Her eyes. They have this magic to them, and I want to see them all the time. And-”

 

“Ok, ok, I got it.”

 

The nervous maknae gulped. He might have gone too far just now.

 

Jimin put his hands on his hips and sighed, but not out of irritation or displeasure; rather the opposite. “You know, if you told me anything other than that, I would have kicked your ass.”

 

Jungkook shot up, “Hyung?”

 

Finally able to see his cute maknae’s face, Jimin smiled, “It seems like your feelings are real. And it’s not like I’m totally surprised. Seeing as what we do is pretty intense, I would think it’d be weirder if you didn’t have feelings for her.”

 

“Hyung, so… it’s ok?”

 

“You’re asking for my permission,” he asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes….”

 

“......yes it is. But I think we need to talk with her. Because as it is, we have certain rules in place. But this sorta changes things.”

 

Jungkook’s muscles tensed and loosened at the thought of the rules and them changing. Because as it stands now, Jungkook wasn’t allowed to touch you unless Jimin was present. He wasn’t allowed to try new things unless he got consent from both you and Jimin. If Jimin was against something, then he wasn’t allowed to argue; he’d have to stop whatever he was doing.

 

So if the rules were gonna change, it just excited the youngest. 

 

“She’s coming over tonight actually, so it’s perfect timing.” He pulled his phone out from his sweat pockets, “Any time now. So-” He smirked, “Don’t look so happy there kid.”

 

“What? I’m not-”

 

“You had the stupidest grin on your face. Pervert.”

 

“H-Hyung! I’m not!” Jungkook couldn’t have been more of an open book, red face and all.

 

“Ok, whatever you say pervert,” the elder teased as he opened the door and left the young one flustered and embarrassed.

  
  
  
  
  


______

  
  
  
  
  


You stare blankly at both boys, until it finally clicks what your boyfriend just said. Your hands were like a bolt of lightning, shooting up to cover your face to hide your embarrassment. 

 

“What?!”

 

“Shhhh, baby it’s ok. Are you upset?”

 

Jungkook was about to run out of the room from pure humiliation, but his stammering heart calmed down immediately as he saw you shake your head ‘no.’

 

Jimin rubbed your back, “You have to be honest ok? What are you thinking?”

 

Oh so slowly, do you pull her hands down, but just enough that you can peek past your fingertips and look at your boyfriend. “What you said is… true?”

 

Jimin flashed a smile your way, “Yes it’s true.” He turned to Jungkook, “Right?”

 

Jungkook was staring you down, serious, “Yes. It’s all true.”

 

You finally pull your hands away from your face and slip them in between your legs, “You like me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Baby…. Do you like him too?”

 

You slowly nod your head for a ‘yes.’

 

Jimin put his hand under your chin to make you look up at him, “Then, we should talk about our arrangement from now on.”

 

You chew on your bottom lip as you consider what this could all mean. 

 

Jimin crossed his arms as he took charge of the conversation.

 

“I’ll be honest, this is kinda freaking me out. I love you both. But thinking that you two could love each other… and leaving me alone….”

 

“Hyung, I don’t want to ruin our relationship!”

 

“Yeah baby, I love you. I love you so much, I don’t want this to-”

 

“Both of you stop.” And you did. “Listen,” he began with a sigh, “Here are the new rules. You two are allowed to mess around and I don’t have to be around. You don’t have to have my permission to try new things, so long as she agrees, it’s ok.” He glared at his bandmate, “You ask her at all times. And if she says no, then you better fucking stop. Understand?”

 

Jungkook actually felt a chill go down his spine. He nodded his head quickly.

 

He uncrossed his arms and looked less intimidating, “But you aren’t allowed to go on dates or things like that. For now, you can only keep it physical.” He frowned, “I’m not nice enough to let you start acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. I’m already getting jealous at the thought of it.”

 

You smiled softly and scoot closer to your boyfriend, running your hand through his dry blonde hair, “Jiminnie, my baby, you’re amazing. Do you know that?”

 

“Is that right,” he asked with some amusement in his voice.

 

You nod your head and kiss his cheek, “I love you baby.”

 

He wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you into his lap, letting you straddle him, “I love you too babe. But promise me something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

He smirked, nipping at your lips, “I’m always going to have your heart.” He put his hand in the middle of your chest, “This is mine. I don’t care what Jungkook says, what he does. You remember that your heart belongs to me.”

 

Even though his voice was steady, his eyes were so weak, so worried. Because, while he was strong most of the time, he could be a very weak man. He didn’t want to think that your love could one day disappear. He needed to confirm that you indeed loved him. And would always love him.

 

“Park Jimin has my heart. I promise,” you clarified, putting your hand on his chest, feeling just how fast it was beating. “And Jungkook?”

 

Jimin peeked around you to see Jungkook looking downtrodden, guilty, and regretful. 

 

“Jungkookie, hey.”

 

He didn’t look up, “Yes?”

 

“I’m sharing her, but please don’t take her from me. Do you understand?” 

 

He nodded his head.

 

“No, I need you to say it.”

 

“I understand hyung.”

 

He smiled his signature smile, “Good.” He pats your butt gently, signalling you to get up, which you do. “Well, if there aren’t anymore questions, then what do you say to the movie we had planned baby?”

 

“That sounds great.” You glance at Jungkook, “U-Um… would you like to join us?”

 

“No, it’s ok. I’m just… gonna go to bed. Thanks though. You two have fun.”

 

Jimin grabbed your hand, looking at Jungkook, “Don’t go all emo on me. If you wanna come with, then just say so.”

 

Jungkook chuckled a little, “It’s ok hyung. I’m a little tired from practice today.”

 

“Ok then. I’ll talk to you later Jungkookie.”

 

“Night hyung.” Jungkook catches your eyes and smiles, “Goodnight Noona.”

 

“Goodnight Kookie.”

  
  
  
  


You learned that a jealous and worried Jimin was a beast in bed. Or more accurately, a beast under a really big blanket in the living room while some random movie played in the background.

  
  
  


______

  
  
  


A few days later and you were set for your night with Jimin. Because it was Valentine’s day and you only got one text message that said to wear something sexy and wear heels. So wearing a tight black cocktail dress, and bright red heels, you’d hope this would be ok. You hope for a nice long romantic night.

 

With the comeback, there has been zero time for you to be together with him. And if you were being honest, the time that you did get to see him, were almost always filled with sex or messing around. 

 

Not that you mind.

 

But being able to talk and just be together was good too. Something you missed. 

 

Although, the thought of seeing Jimin all dressed up and looking sexy had you squeezing your legs together as you waited in the elevator. 

 

You were kinda more than a little whipped for him and his body. But he was like that with you too. So it’s ok.

  
  
  


Opening the door, you notice a piece of paper stuck to the wall. You step inside, lock the door behind you and start reading it in your head. But as instructed, you start over.

 

“Dear Y/N, please read this out loud so I can hear you.” You look around and of course see no one. Going back to the paper, “There are a few things I need you to do before we can begin the night. First, make sure to keep your heels on. Second, I need you to slip off your panties. That is, if you’re wearing any to begin with.” 

 

You giggle at the little smirking face next to it, “Really Jimin? The smirking face?” 

 

You shake your head as you start slipping off your thong and continuing to read, “Third, take the silk tie and make sure to tie it on tight once you’re done reading this letter. And lastly, be a good girl and enjoy the night.”

 

You look down and notice a black silk tie folded nicely on top of the shoe rack below. 

 

“Ok~ I’m tying the tie now!”

 

You smile as you wrap the tie around twice and tie it tight, making sure you can’t see through it. On one hand you do want to see what’s going to happen, but on the other you don’t. Because you were more a thrill seeker than anything. And the anticipation was bubbling up inside of you and you can’t seem to contain your nerves. You were so excited. 

 

It looked like you weren't going to be doing much talking. 

 

Oh well.

 

You were about to get something better.

 

And just like you imagine, it indeed was better. Because with a slight shock, you were suddenly being groped and touched. A set of rough hands sliding up and down your sides, hungry for your body. 

 

“Mmm… Baby….”

 

The blindfold seeming to heighten your senses, you feel so many tingles going through your body. But the tingles seem to concentrate on your hand being held. And you're being gently cared for, lead through the dorm carefully until you're being helped to sit down in a chair.

 

You sniff the air and are greeted with delicious scents; a savory smell of steak and vegetables, but also a very distinct scent that could only be roses.

 

“Just how many roses did you buy baby? It smells amazing in here,” you approved of the expense. 

 

“Even with all the roses, you're still the most stunning baby.”

 

Biting your glossy bottom lip, you blush, “I wish I could see you. Its unfair.”

 

His voice was suddenly next to your ear, making you jump a little, “Shhh baby. What did the letter say again?”

 

Your breathing was a little ragged, lips parted, “To be a good girl… And enjoy the night…”

 

“Thats right baby,” he cooed, his voice no longer next to your ear but farther away in the room. “Just keep being a good girl for me. I promise you'll have more fun that way.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise,” he smirked. “Now… How about some dinner?”

 

You hear footsteps and movement, plates and silverware, and something being poured in a glass. It sounded just like a table was being set up. You try and reach out but your hands are quickly caught.

 

“Hands to yourself baby. I'll feed you.”

 

You hear a chair scooting closer and more movement on the table that must be nearby. And like with any meal, it sounded like he was cutting on a plate. If your nose was right, he was cutting up the steak.

 

“Say ‘ahh~’”

 

You obediently open your mouth, even going so far as sticking your tongue out a little, “Ahh~”

 

“Hmm… Baby looks hungry…”

 

And just seconds later a juicy piece of meat was gently placed on your tongue. The seasoned beef was beyond delectable, you couldn't help but lick your lips after you finished the bite.

 

“Delicious?” 

 

“Yes…”

 

“Want another piece?”

 

You nod your head and open your mouth once again, “Ahh~”

 

Back and forth you open your mouth and he feeds you. Soft vegetables, juicy steak, and a sweet tart flavor of red wine. It was a delicious dinner.

 

But a sudden drop has you closing your mouth for a second. You can feel the liquid rolling down through your cleavage.

 

“Oh no.. What a mess..” 

 

“Jimin you-”

 

But a set of lips on your chest has your breath caught in your throat. A hot tongue swirling around on your skin, going lower and lower, following the juicy trail. It leading to your breasts, your now very perky breasts.

 

Doing your best to hold back a moan, you try and speak, “B-Baby… I'm not… I want you…”

 

Much to your disappointment his tongue and lips were pulling away.

 

“We haven't even had dessert,” he goaded me on, “Don't you want dessert?” 

 

“N-no… I want you.  _ You _ be dessert.”

 

He inhaled sharply, unmistakably turned on and excited, but he wanted to drag on dinner a little longer. But the way you did your best to stay still, keep your breathing under control, was playing to his sadistic side. 

 

“I guess we could have dessert then...” 

 

You wait as you again hear clatter and movement all around you, almost like he was putting stuff away. But you couldn't tell for sure. Honestly, the blindfold was more excruciating than you thought. Because you didn't realize just how anxious you would feel without being able to see your lover.

 

Thankfully you felt hands grabbing at yours and pulling you up, leading you once again through the dorm. And from what it seemed like, you were headed to his room. At this point you've committed to memory the turns of the dorm. And you were right. You were carefully guided to the middle of the bed and told to wait.

 

But being a curious little minx, you sway your hands on the bed, to be met with soft petals. You pick a petal up and bring it to your nose; a rose petal. 

 

Just how many roses did he buy???

 

“Jimin, baby, just how many-”

 

“Shhh.” His voice was sten, “No more talking unless it's to moan and beg for more.”

 

“O-okay,” you agreed, already feeling yourself start to drip. 

 

The silence was suddenly broken by the speakers warming up to life and start playing The Weeknd. Appropriate. Just the perfect person to serenade you and Jimin as you started the fun for the night.

 

A dip in the bed had your head facing forward. You bite your lip and wait. Just the few seconds for him to touch your feet was too long. But he happily gave you what you wanted, to be touched.

 

The bed remained dipped at the end, no longer moving up towards the rest of your body. But thankfully he started touching you. His fingers caressed your toes and the top of your foot. But they wrapped around your heel, bringing it up high. It was hard to remain sitting, so you lie down to compensate for the new position.

 

Your chest now moving up and down fast as he starts kissing your foot and ankles. “Baby…”

 

“You look so sexy right now. Heels on, legs up…”

 

You thought it funny how his voice sounded like it was coming from the side, and not at the bottom of the bed. But when a set of lips start sucking and kissing up your calf, you really couldn't care which way his voice was coming from.

 

Inch by inch your legs were being worshipped and marked. Licked and bitten. A little more rough than normal, but in no way displeasurable. Until he was slowly moving back to put your legs down and leave the bed. A small whine escapes the confines of your needy mouth, but you're elated to feel the bed dip again. Only this time closer to your head and upper body.

 

Soft velvety lips kiss your chest, just above the top of your dress that let you show off your cleavage. There’s no helping the moan escaping, and no helping your hands reaching out to tangle themselves in his soft locks of hair. Your hand tightening as his lips were suddenly marking your neck and down your shoulder; pulling the strap of your dress down. 

 

There was still too much clothing for you. “Baby… please…”

 

He smirked as he wrapped his arms under your body and lifted you up into a sitting position; giving him access to the long zipper in the back. The noise of the zipper slowly coming down was just ringing through your ears, sending shivers through your body. But the shivers remained as your skin became more and more exposed to the cool air. He was carefully slipping your dress off, unclipping your strapless bra, and pushing you back down to be on your back as he slipped the dress off your legs. 

 

“Jagiya….”

 

And you could hear him drooling. Your body just too appetising before his eyes. Red heels on. Black silk tie wrapped tightly around your eyes. Your body on display.   
  
“Don’t keep me waiting baby,” you beg as you reach out your hands, wanting him to touch you.

 

“Of course not….”

 

Strong hands grab yours and pin them down above your head - only one of his hands seemed to do the job. While his other was quick to start flicking your hard nipple, leaving the other one ready for his hot mouth. And again, it felt like it was rougher than normal. His teeth was biting more at your nipple, biting more around your whole breast and leaving all kinds of different sized hickies. It was so different, yet so good. 

 

Rough was good.

 

“Baby- yes- right there….”

 

And he kept it rough, using his knees to push your legs apart, and openly exposing you. His hand no longer concerned about keeping your arms pinned, but more concerned about dipping his fingers inside of you. 

 

You gasp at the rushed feeling, fingers suddenly pushed inside of you, scissoring you open. Your head pushes back into the bed more, letting your chest lift up more into his greedy mouth; his tongue still swirling around your sensitive nipple and skin. Getting you more and more wet, and letting his fingers slide in and out easily. 

 

“Baby- your fingers-  _ Mmm _ ! Your fingers are so...rough... _ ahh _ !”

 

He chuckled, “Are they now?”

 

Again, his voice wasn't where you thought it would be - like he was sitting down next to you and not on top of you. 

 

“Does it feel good baby? Strong fingers fucking you?”

 

You blush, as your mind starts registering what's happening. Because if his voice was coming from beside you, yet a set of lips were still savagely claiming your nipples, it meant only one thing - Jungkook was the one doing it.  _ Jungkook _ was the one currently making a mess out of you. And thinking back on it, Jungkook is always the more rough one, mostly because he doesn't have the experience or patience to go slow or be romantic - not like Jimin, who likes to drag things out deliberately. Who knows all the small places that gets you hot and teases you with them. Or constantly worships your body with words of praise and soft deliberate touches. 

 

No, Jungkook isn't the type to play around. He's still young and excitable. But it's  _ so _ ok right now.

 

You moan out loud as his lips leave your tits and start leaving a messy trail down your stomach. His tongue and teeth darting out every now and then to mark you. Your hands finding their way to his hair as your body twitches, but pulling away as you feel his lips leaving your body.

 

“J-Jungkook...please….keep going.”

 

“Noona… You look so beautiful.”

 

“Doesn't she though,” you hear Jimin agreeing with his maknae.

 

You turn your head, as if to hide your face, but that isn't to Jimin’s liking. He gets up from his chair and kneels down next to the bed and cups your face with his hand.

 

“Keep your face towards us baby. We want to see you.”

 

“Can't I see you too?”

 

He grinned, “Not yet my pet. Just keep being a good girl for us.”

 

“You just-” 

 

But your voice suddenly cuts out, stuck in your throat, as you feel Jungkook's lips and tongue devouring all of your juices. Slurping and licking. Sucking and thrusting. He was eating you out expertly, and your mind couldn't seem to catch up. It was all instinct now. Your mouth permanently open, with such naughty slurs coming out. Your hands clutching the bed sheets. Your back arching up off the bed from the overwhelming pleasure. Your legs twitching and trying to squeeze Jungkook’s head. 

 

But the power of his hands kept you from doing so. If anything, the pressure from his hands on your thighs was just adding to the pleasure. 

 

More and more pleasure, your body soaking it all up like a sponge. Especially when Jimin dipped his head down and started sucking love bites into your supple skin, your  chest seemingly not having enough marks on it for his liking. Dragging his lips up to your own and claiming them for himself. His breath mixing in with your panting. It being too hard to kiss him back fully when all you can do is moan from the pleasure of Jungkook’s tongue.

 

But feeling Jimin’s tongue on yours, and then suddenly his lips on your ear, you’re starting to lose it completely.

 

His voice is raspy and naughty in your ear, “Does it feel good baby? Getting your pussy eaten like that?”

 

“Y-Yes. Yes baby!”

 

He chuckles, seeing your body twitch, “Are you going to cum for us, like a good little girl?”

 

“Yes!”

 

His tongue darts out to lick the shell of your ear, “Then cum already.” 

 

And he quickly moves his tongue to your nipple to start sucking on it, and flicking it. Knowing full well that you love the way your nipples stimulate you. And getting you closer and closer and-

 

“Oh Shit!!! Ahh~!”

 

You trap your bottom lip in between your teeth as you start cumming hard; your hands grasping on tight onto Jimin’s rough locks of hair. The bubble suddenly bursting and Jungkook readily there to drink you up, making you spasm underneath him and Jimin. Stars just fluttering through your dark mind.

 

“That was-”

 

And not giving you any time to breathe and reel yourself back into reality, Jimin is lifting up and giving Jungkook room to pick you up easily and put you on all fours on the bed. You try and comprehend the sounds. Zippers. Soft tuffs of clothes hitting the floor. Panting. Whispers. 

 

But it wasn’t enough time for you to see in your mind's eye, what was happening. Because in what seemed like only a few seconds, you were being roughly handled. Rough hands grabbing your hips tightly, your body fumbling forward a bit, but softer hands helping to keep you steady.

 

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin’s voice was light and airy, “Don’t you think you’re rushing too much?”

 

The maknae grinned as he positioned his dick with your dripping entrance, “Can’t you see how much she wants it though hyung?”

 

Jimin tilted his head to get a better angle of your face, and indeed, you looked like a hot mess, panting and needy.

 

“Ah~ Look how naughty she looks.” He bent down to kiss the top of your head and pet you, “Are you enjoying it baby?”

 

“Yes baby,” you smiled.

 

“I wanted to take things slower and be more romantic, but I guess going fast and rough is ok too.”

 

“Next time let’s take it-  _ AHhhh _ !” You moaned unexpectedly as Jungkook suddenly pushed his rock hard dick inside your pussy. 

 

Jimin chuckled, “What were you saying love?”

 

But the way Jungkook fucked you from behind was too distracting for you to continue talking. The way his hands gripped your hips, slid up your sides, squeezing and manhandling you. It was all so distracting. But Jimin was relentless.

 

“C’mon babe, I asked you a question.”

 

You grunt, feeling a little frustrated, “Slow! We’ll-  _ Mmfh _ ! Slow!”

 

He started giggling nonstop, which only made you feel insecure. How was it that at a time like this, he could laugh at you? Especially when you were so easily getting fucked into right now.

 

There was a definite pout to your voice, weak and small, “You’re mean…”

 

Jungkook started slowing down the pace until he came to a stop, but still continued to stay inside of you; rubbing circles into your lower back with his thumbs. 

 

“Jagiya, I’m sorry. You’re just so cute, I couldn’t help it,” he apologized as he started undoing the tie. 

 

Finally it was off. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust. But when they did, you could finally see your surroundings. Roses petals were all over the bed, some fallen to the floor. The lights were dimmed, because it didn’t seem like the few candles that were randomly placed were enough to light the room. But more importantly, Jimin was in front of you, naked and smiling. A devilish smile that had you blushing.

 

You reach out to him, and he helps you balance yourself, seeing as Jungkook was still inside of you, it made it a little difficult to get up and stay up. Putting your weight back on your knees so you can be eye level with your boyfriend. Getting a tighter squeeze for Jungkook. 

 

“Just hurry up and kiss me and I’ll forgive you, you jerk.”

 

He smirked, “What a bad girl~ But I’ll do as you say. Don’t want an angry Jagiya.”

 

He pressed his lips to yours, taking his time to feel the soft skin on his own plush lips, before pressing his tongue forward and exploring your mouth. Jimin has always been a great kisser. Taking lead and taking his time to really drag out your moans and neediness; getting you to unhinge slowly. But Jungkook on the other hand, had other plans. Not wanting to be left out, his eyes just stare. Watching as you two make out in front of him. But his dick needed more attention.

 

He thrusts forward with a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh, seeing as it pulled you away from Jimin’s kiss. But Jimin’s glare towards the younger had the maknae clearing his throat and looking away as he started fucking you once again.

 

“Little Maknae looked a little jealous just now, hm?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about hyung.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

You giggled, “Both of you stop.” You blushed, squeezed your eyes shut as Jungkook seemed to find that sweet spot of yours, making your voice a little shaky, “Just… Ohh.. Um… Shit.”

 

“No more talking,” Jimin commanded as he put his hands on your head and positioned you right in front of his dick. “Just suck me off baby. I wanna feel that sluty tongue of yours.”

 

You peek up past your eyelashes, knowing this position gave Jimin a run for his money. He looked so horny. His dick was pulsing right in front of you. It looked delicious. Because you and your boyfriend both knew just how much you loved sucking on his fat cock. 

 

You quickly stick your tongue out, flattening it out and take all of him into your ready mouth. It was easy too, seeing as Jungkook kept a steady pace, it helped give your sexy boyfriend a blowjob. The three of you finding a good pace. Jungkook fucking into you, which made you push forward. Which Jimin timed to thrust his dick in your mouth as you did. All of you sharing a moan.

 

“Shit. Jagi- Mmm….Your mouth is so-”

 

“N-Noona! You’re so t-tight!”

 

Both of them fucked you in tandem, both so addicted to your body. And you addicted to them. Because, while they were both different, in that of their styles, and even their body sizes, you loved their differences. It’s what made them, them. 

 

You swirl your tongue around the tip of Jimin’s cock, taking the time to reach one of your hands up to massage his heavy balls. Knowing full well, that he’d probably have a full load to give you. But swallowing was never a problem, at least, not at this point. And he loved seeing you do it. And you loved that he loved it. Wanting to get closer to seeing his face in pure ecstasy, you move your hand from his balls to the base of his cock and start pumping him in time with his thrusts, keeping your mouth on his tip.

 

“Oh Shit! Baby!”

 

You hum expertly to get him to feel vibrations and tingles, pushing him closer to his climax. All the while you did your best to squeeze your walls tighter around Jungkook to give him the push that he needed to get closer. Because as much as they thought they were controlling you, it was actually you that had all the power right now. You were the one making them a mess, moaning loudly , cussing nonstop, and panting like dogs. 

 

Such good little puppies for you.

 

“I’m gonna cum baby,” Jimin moaned, tangling his hands in your hair, “Take all of my c-cum… swallow it all, ok? Like a-  _ Mmm… _ . Good little girl.”

 

And Jimin’s words only seemed to spur Jungkook to go faster, chasing after his climax that was too close. 

 

“Noona! Fuck! I’m close too!”

 

His hips slapped forward with a hard snap, your skin burning a little from the contact. The squelching noises coming from your pussy just accompany your whines and moans, feeling so full and satisfied. 

 

“Cum! I want your cum,” you manage to say around Jimin’s cock, for the both of them to hear.

 

And it was just what they both needed to find their release. Jimin held your head tight in his hands as he buried his dick in your mouth, all the way to the back of your throat, spilling out all of his cum. Coughing and choking a little at how much he was giving you, more than what you expected, but not unwelcomed. And Jungkook too, cumming inside of the condom, filling it up thoroughly before pulling out of you slowly and collapsing on the bed. Jimin taking his own spot on the bed as he pulled away as well, leaving you on all fours. You hurrying to put your hand to your mouth to make sure none of his cum spilled out as you started swallowing the last bits of it. 

 

You move your legs to the side and off the bed, your heels still on, so you weren’t able to sit back on your feet. But just the same, as you unclipped your heels to take them off, it gave you time to wrap your head around everything that just happened, without them being able to see your face. Because no doubt, you were as red as your shiny red heels and matching lipstick. Blushing from head to toe, you were embarrassed. Embarrassed but happy. Satisfied. On cloud nine. 

 

Never have you felt so warm and loved. 

 

Especially when they both got up to sit next to you and started kissing on you. Jimin on your left, leaving such soft kisses on your bare shoulder and neck. Jungkook on your right, lightly licking and kissing your shoulder blade and up to your neck.

 

“Are you ok Jagiya,” Jimin asked sweetly.

 

“Mm,” you respond with a nod of your head, a smile on your lips, turning your head to give him a peck on his lips, “I’m ok baby.”

 

“I wasn’t too rough with you was I Noona? I’m sorry if I was.”

 

You chuckle a little and turn to give Jungkook his own kiss on the lips, “No Kookie, it was fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

 

He frowned, “But it looks like you got beaten up.”

 

Jimin lightly smacked Jungkook, “She’s tougher than she looks, but seriously control yourself.”

 

The youngest scratched the back of his head innocently, “I couldn’t help it. She’s just…. Yeah.”

 

You and Jimin laugh. But wanting the youngest to feel comfortable, you lean over to him once again and kiss his lips. Only this time you linger there, giving him time to kiss you back. 

 

“I don’t mind a rough Jungkook. So don’t worry. Every mark is something I’ll cherish, ok Kookie?”

 

He blushed, “Ok Noona.”

 

Jimin quickly wrapped his arms around your body and hugged you tight, “This was a good Valentines. Did you have fun?”

 

You lightly scratch your boyfriends arms, and lean back into him, “Yes baby. It was lots of fun. Thank you both.”

 

They both smile and nod; happy to give you such a thrilling and wonderful Valentines.

  
  
  


“When’s the next holiday?”

 

Jimin smirked, “Easter? Ah~ Should we all be bunnies?”

 

“Army’s already say I’m a bunny so. It’s perfect.”

 

The eldest laughed, “I guess we could really go at it like bunnies then.”

 

You laugh out loud, curling into your boyfriend, and letting your legs lap over Jungkook, “Ya’ll are unbelieveable!”

 


End file.
